Two's Comforting
by mysticaldreams
Summary: MAJOR HP 5th BOOK SPIOLERS! Remus goes to visit Tonks at St.Mungo's after her fall at the depatment of mysteries, what's her condition?. Find out what their reactions are to the person who dies death!Kinda romance kinda not,i suck at summeries but plz rea


This is just a short fanfic on Remus and Tonks after Sirius dies, I hope you like it and I hope you don't find it too corny! Well enjoy and don't forget to review!  
  
~*mysticaldreams*~  
  
Two's Comforting  
  
Remus Lupin trudged dully through the hallways of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. He twice narrowly missed running into a potions trolley while depressingly staring at his feet as he made his way towards ward 15 where Nymphadora Tonks lay, staring sadly up at the ceiling.  
  
He plodded into the empty room and quietly sat down in one of the squishy green armchairs next to her bed.  
  
Tonks looked around at Remus and smiled weakly at him, though tears were welling in her eyes. She wiped them away furiously with her pajama sleeve, but when she saw Remus' weary and pain stricken face she thought as though it didn't really matter much what she looked like to him.  
  
Her face had many scratches and bruises covering her freckled skin and one of her arms were in a sling. It had been only 24 hours ago that she had fallen down the many steps towards the dais in the department of mysteries and only half an hour since she had come back to consciousness and had obtained the full recount of what had happened after her fall.  
  
"Kingsly told me what happened" She said choked.  
  
She tried to sit up properly but winced at the sudden fiery pain that shot through her spine. Remus put his hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her back into the hospital bed. He than ran his other through his already ruffled, graying hair.  
  
"I'm really sorry Remus" Tonks said tearily, "It's all my fault he died. If I had of just been able to simply hold Bellatrix off, he'd be ok, if I hadn't have fallen over my clumsy footing he"---  
  
"It wasn't your fault Tonks" he cut off her hysterical talking.  
  
Tonks looked up at him, a fresh tear forming a trail down her cheek; he was looking at the ground, his hands clutching his forehead.  
  
"Nobody made him come to the department of mysteries with us, he came of his own accord, Sirius was not one to sit back and watch while everyone else fought, you and I both know that" he said looking up at her.  
  
Lines of pain and despair were creased into his usually cheery expression or thoughtful gaze, Tonks had come to know so well and his hands were shaking slightly.  
  
Tonks had also changed, her familiar, short bubblegum pink hair had turned into a long mass of black silk and her sparkling blue eyes were now a deep shade of grey.  
  
A long silence followed and Tonks took that time to gather herself together as Lupin tried to get Harry's constant screams of anguish out of his head. "SIRIUS! SIRIUS! HE'S NOT DEAD!" Remus' pain was beyond tears, he could not stand the thought of not seeing his friend ever again and felt as though a large chunk had been taken out of his heart that could never be mended or filled again.  
  
Though however hard Tonks tried she couldn't stop the steady, silent tears rolling down her face, she felt drowned by the misery that was vibrating off the walls.  
  
She had to brake the silence.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that I can't imagine life without him anymore and I don't want to believe he's gone, we spent so much time together when we were kids, he's always been more like a brother to me" she said, another tear falling onto the wet bed clothes.  
  
"He was to me as well" Lupin said softly.  
  
Tonks buried her face in her hands, "I just can't believe this has happened" she sobbed.  
  
Remus got up and knelt down right next to her bed, he lent over to her and swept her limp body into a tight embrace.  
  
"We're going to get through this Tonks, we'll do it together" he said, stroking her long black hair as she cried into his shoulder.  
  
He looked up slightly at the window in the ward and in between the sparkling stars stood a three quarter, shining moon. It was only 3 days until he would transform into his killing werewolf form, the pit in his stomach sank even lower as he realized this. Then he suddenly took notice of one star that shone brighter than all the rest, it was looking down on the form of the two people finding comfort in one another's arms. It seemed to send out hope and as Remus looked at it he felt somehow reassured that everything was going to be ok, like a light force had woven through his body and sent hope throughout his heart. He relaxed and smiled up at the star, he then whispered softly into the night so that even Tonks couldn't hear "Thank you Sirius".  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Well that's it! I hope the star thing wasn't too cheesy, but please tell me if it is, I always want to know how I can improve my writing. I also still don't know about the whole Remus/Tonks thing, I don't know if I will go for it or not! Well PLEASE review and if you like my story feel free to check out my other ones!  
  
~*~mysticaldreams 


End file.
